


you read it so slow

by rqtheory



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqtheory/pseuds/rqtheory
Summary: Taako prompts Kravitz to do some self reflection.





	you read it so slow

Kravitz doesn't usually bother with this particular bodily function. He did, for a while, he dimly remembers; tried to manage as much normalcy as possible when he first took up this deal, assemble the shattered glass of his existence into something approaching a life.

But he got... lax about it, and then he started to forget it entirely, and when hundreds of years have gone by without bothering to wank it doesn't occur to a person to suddenly start up again without reason.

Now, though. Now he has a reason. A weird, mysterious bad decision of a reason, certainly. A sharp-eyed, clever-tongued reason who took Kravitz back to his apartment after their second date and had his hands on Kravitz' cock before the door to his bedroom had closed.

Who’d said, "Tell me what you like I wanna do it how you want," to which Kravitz had had to stammer "I don't... I don't remember," and Taako had narrowed his eyes and said “How long’s it fuckin’ been, my man?” and he’d had to rapidly plunge the evening sideways into ‘Reapers 101’ rather than his first sexual encounter in what now seems like an embarrassingly long time.

"Ain't super horny after the Weirdo SparkNotes," Taako had said afterwards, sitting cross-legged on his bed, face propped on his hand. Sucked his teeth. Smirked. "How 'bout you have a little refresher and get back to me." And then he’d leered, comically exaggerated. "In detail."

"You want me to masturbate and then describe it to you," Kravitz had said. A little incredulous, and then immediately taken aback by the realisation that apparently, the thought of what Taako was suggesting? Something he liked.

"And then demonstrate it to me," Taako had corrected, still leering. "Taako SparkNotes: I like watching people lose it.”

“Do you,” Kravitz had answered, faintly. The sudden warmth in his abdomen growing stronger. “Well. All right then.”

So now he’s here, in his own apartment, trying to dredge up any recollection at all of… whatever he used to think about. Looking curiously at his own half-hard dick, cupped in his hand, a warmth spell and the memory of his conversation with Taako taking him that far but no further.

Of course he knows the general principles, still. Warmth, pressure, lubrication, movement. It can’t be that difficult.

Surely.

He pokes curiously at the head, immediately runs a nail gently across it, is gratified by a sudden twitch and a faint pulse of something in his blood. 

He shoves his thumb into his own mouth, suddenly clumsy with want. Presses down on his own tongue - an instinct, but clearly one on the money, because a little half-moan wrenches out of him and his hips twitch forward. He withdraws his hand, hasty, leaving a smear of spit on his chin and ignores the urge to wipe it away. There’s a thrill in his blood at the thought, of being deliberately  _ messy _ , unkempt.

Kravitz is eager, now; still doesn’t quite remember but there’s a baser instinct driving him on as he circles the head, slowly, with a now-slick thumb. It feels good. Really good, even, and his breath comes faster even as it doesn’t feel  _ quite _ right, as though he hasn’t quite clicked into place; until he slows his movement, presses harder, and half-moans again because that’s it,  _ that’s it _ , the thick slow slide of pleasure down his spine confirms it. 

Somehow his eyes have shut. He opens them, looks down and is surprised to find himself fully hard, but - well, he’s not one to complain about success. He traces his thumb down a vein and notes with interest how it makes his cock jump even as he’s hurriedly licking his other palm and curling it around himself and stroking and oh, gods-

His eyes flutter shut and he hears himself moan again, properly this time. He’s a little embarrassed by how loud he sounds but he doesn’t have enough of an audience to really worry and god,  _ god _ , why did he stop doing this?! How did he get bored of this, something this good, the slow build in his belly; torn between the need to let go and tip over into frantic movement and the desire to pull back and let himself wallow in his enjoyment of it.

His memories start trickling back, of this in particular. Of a slow, spun-out build to the very, very edge before pulling back, lying on his bed, panting and desperate, before starting again more keyed up than before.

And then he’s thinking about - even just  _ kissing _ Taako, about the slide of their tongues together and Taako biting Kravitz’ lip, giggling at his protest, pressing him back into the door of his room. Taako’s hand kneading at his shoulder, curling around the back of his neck to tug Kravitz forward before sliding up into his hair. Tugging at it, sharp pricks of pain while he licks into Kravitz’ open mouth.

So Kravitz does it to himself, reaches up with his spare hand to pull on his own hair while he strokes his cock. He’s shocked to hear an embarrassing keening sort of noise wrench out of his mouth and his eyes fly open, staring down at his cock because he can’t quite believe he’s  _ doing this _ and much less - like  _ this _ -

The saliva on his palm isn’t quite enough now but his enjoyment has ratcheted up so rapidly that Kravitz doesn’t really want to move to do anything about it, so he makes do; licks his other hand and strokes in unison and scrunches his eyes shut because god, that reminds him now of -  _ fucking _ , and how that felt, hands and mouths and he can’t keep his hands moving evenly, not when the peak is bearing down on him at an alarming rate.

He swipes his thumb over the head again, once, twice, and then stutters out a gasp as the wave crashes over him and his cock jumps in his hands. The orgasm brings with it a flickering series of images, barely remembered fragments of things he’s done, things he used to think about, when he did this before. He’s reluctant to let it stop, keeps moving his hands even as it gets too much and he’s shaking apart, trembling, almost unpleasantly sensitive.

His eyes have fallen shut again, he notices, and cracks open an eyelid to look at himself, the mess on his hands. The belated, slow realisation that he promised to tell Taako about this sparks off a hot sharp stab of embarrassment even as his cock twitches again, weakly, at the thought.

It seems as though there are quite a number of things he likes. He may have more to say to Taako than either of them expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine getting to discover wanking _twice_.
> 
> Thanks to a prompt by [Akissontitan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/profile).


End file.
